Torn by Fate
by Wolf-Demon-Slayer
Summary: A boy named Shintai learns a secret that's been kept from him since the day he was born. Now he has only one name to go by, a name that could reveal his past...
1. Prologue

**Torn by Fate**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything that deals with the anime._

_PROLOGUE_

"_She's going to find out…"_

"_As if I care.. Now what did you want to tell me?"_

_Before the woman could answer, a shout of pure anger was heard through the trees. "Run!" the woman shouted running into the trees._

_The man watched helplessly as the woman escaped from his eyesight, never to be seen by him for the rest of his days._

_Three months later…_

_The man woke up with a start, shaking slightly in his bed. The remainders of his dream still haunting his mind, sending chills down his spine. Even until the day his final breath escaped his lips, he would be forever haunted by the sound of the small son, he would never meet._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

**The Secret of Hoshiko and The Old Woman**

_Sixteen years later…_

"Bye Grandma! I'll be back in a few hours!" said Shintai as he ran through the door.

"You better be careful Shintai. Don't forget that there are still those that still want to eliminate the old ways." said an old woman as she watched Shintai run through the door.

"I will Baa-Chan." Shintai as he got his sword and went down a path to a lake.

"Hey Shintai!" said Hoshiko as she caught up with her friend, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going fishing. Do you want to come Hoshiko?" asked Shintai as he turned around to face the girl.

"Yes I would Shintai." said Hoshiko.

"Ok let's hurry up so we can try to have a lot of time to catch a huge fish!" said Shintai as he hurried down the path with Hoshiko at his heels.

_I feel bad for you Shintai. You don't even know what you really are._ thought Hoshiko as she tried to keep up with the over excited boy _Maybe you'll find out someday about who you really are my friend._

"Here we are." said Shintai as he moves some vines out of his way and lets Hoshiko enter the room-like place.

"Shintai, this is amazing." said Hoshiko as she entered, "When did you find this place?"

"I found it a little while ago. I was exploring to find a place with more fish." said Shintai as he picked up two fishing poles.

"Wow." said Hoshiko as she grabbed a fishing pole from Shintai and started fishing.

Some men were walking along a road as they came to Shintai's village.

"Here we are brother." said a tall muscular man.

"Shut it Aoto!" said a smaller man.

"Come on Asato, you know how I get when there's a village to destroy." said Aoto.

"So what. I want some fun too." said Asato as he unsheathed his katana.

"Ok. I'll try to save you some people." said Aoto as he unsheathed his katana as well.

After a few hours, Shintai and Hoshiko arrived at what used to be there village.

"Oh no." said Hoshiko as she looked at the village that used to be their home.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Shintai as he started to walk through the ruins of his old home.

"I don't know but maybe Kenshin does." said Hoshiko as she started to go near Shintai.

"Whose Kenshin?" asked Shintai as he turned around.

"Um…he…um…he's some guy I met. Yeah. A guy that I met a while ago." said Hoshiko very nervously.

"Then why do you seem so damn nervous?" asked Shintai as he stepped closer to Hoshiko.

"I am not nervous!" Hoshiko yelled as she stepped back, getting even more nervous.

"Tell me NOW!" yelled Shintai as he put a hand on the handle of his sword.

"Ok, ok, he's your half brother." said Hoshiko as she jumped back and hid.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Shintai as he dropped his hand to his side.

"Katana and I thought it was the best." said Hoshiko when she saw Shintai's sad look.

"What do you mean by my half brother?" asked Shintai.

"Well, you and Kenshin had the same father but your mothers were different. Kenshin's mother was a human while yours was a… well…your mother was a demon" explained Hoshiko as she put an arm around Shintai.

"So is that why people were mean to me?" asked Shintai as he moved away from Hoshiko.

"Yes. I'm sorry I never told you. Katana told me not to tell you until you were a few years older." said Hoshiko, "and if you want to meet him, we should start for Kyoto now because that's where he is."

"Then we better go." said Shintai.

"Ok." Hoshiko said as they started towards Kyoto's direction.

"I hope he can help explain my past." said Shintai as he kept walking.

"I'm sure he will." said Hoshiko as she thought _Unless he kills you first._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**The Meeting in the Woods**

As Hoshiko and Shintai continued towards Kyoto, Shintai heard a branch breaking. He drew his sword as Hoshiko ran and hid.

"Who's there!" demanded Shintai as he heard more branches breaking.

"I am known as Sanosuke." said a tall man with spiky brown hair, "Who are you?"

"I am Shintai, and this girl is Hoshiko." Shintai said as Hoshiko came out from hiding.

"Now why are you two kids in these woods?" asked Sanosuke as he looked at the white haired, black eyed, and kind of muscular 16-year-old boy.

"We are looking for the village Kyoto." said Hoshiko.

"And we are not KIDS!" added Shintai.

"Well I'm heading back there after a friend of mine told me to check out a village that was recently destroyed. I heard two people following me and I hid and then I saw you two. Were you from that village?" asked Sanosuke while he looked at Shintai.

"Yes we are. We were fishing and then when we got back, the village was in ruins." Shintai said as he re-sheathed his sword, "We are going to see my half-brother."

"Who is your half-brother?" Sanosuke asked as he walked past Shintai and Hoshiko.

"My half-brother is Kenshin." said Shintai as he started following Sanosuke.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Yeah sure and Hoshiko is my cousin!" said Sanosuke when he heard Shintai's answer.

"Well actually Sanosuke, I am." Hoshiko said.

"The hell you are! My grandmother said I didn't have any cousins!" yelled Sanosuke.

"Was your grandmother named Katana?" asked Hoshiko.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY GRAMDMOTHER'S NAME!" yelled Sanosuke.

"I was staying with her after my father died and then a woman came and asked us to take care of Shintai." answered Hoshiko as she caught up to the two boys.

"Ok that question was answered, now I want to know how Shintai and Kenshin are related." said Sanosuke as the small group kept walking.

"Well Kenshin and Shintai both had the same father, but their mothers were very different. Kenshin's mother was human, and Shintai's mother was a demon." explained Hoshiko as Shintai went further ahead of Sanosuke and Hoshiko.

"Oh now I see. So that's how Kenshin and Shintai are related. Does Kenshin know?" Sanosuke asked as he and Hoshiko caught up to Shintai.

"Yes Kenshin knows, but he doesn't know who his brother is. He only knows Shintai's past." answered Hoshiko.

"Yeah and that's why we want to go to Kyoto. I want to meet my half-brother and learn about my past." added Shintai while they kept walking.

"Did you two see who destroyed your village at all?" asked Sanosuke.

"No but I did see two sets of tracks heading this way so I think the ones who did it are heading to Kyoto." replied Shintai.

"Yeah I saw the tracks too. They were going through the trees and avoiding the roads." Sanosuke added in.

"Well we better keep going." Hoshiko said.

The group kept walking and then they came to a clearing. They decided to make a camp because it was growing dark. Shintai looked around at the place.

"Well I can't clear rocks when there aren't any of the damn things." Shintai said while he looked for rocks.

"Well then you got the easy job." said Sanosuke, "I'm stuck getting firewood. And Hoshiko won't let me stop until I gather every piece in this whole god damn clearing."

"Ha ha ha. Well at least I can help you." Shintai said as he picked up pieces of wood.

"Thank you Shintai." said Sanosuke.

"Hey Hoshiko, what are you going to do?" asked Sanosuke.

"I think I will find food." Hoshiko said as she went into the trees.

"And after we get the pieces of wood, we'll set up the tent. Ok?" asked Shintai.

"Ok. I'll be right back." answered Hoshiko.

Hoshiko came back after a few minutes and saw everything done.

"Wow you two worked fast." Hoshiko said as she looked at Sanosuke and Shintai.

"Yeah. We just kept working hard." said Sanosuke.

"And we had help from her" added Shintai as he pointed at another girl.

"Her name is Megumi." said Sanosuke, "She is a friend of me and Kenshin."

"And she was nice enough to help us out, and she also said that Kyoto is only a few miles away." added Shintai.

"Yeah. Kenshin thought that Sanosuke was taking a long time so I told him I'll look for Sanosuke." said Megumi.

"Well Kenshin thinks I'm fast." said Sanosuke as he looked at the young, beautiful Hoshiko.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Hoshiko.

"Like what?" asked Sanosuke.

"Your looking at me like your imagining me not being your cousin and…….." answered Hoshiko.

"NO I'M NOT!" yelled Sanosuke.

"Yes you are Sanosuke." said Megumi

"AM NOT MEGUMI!" yelled Sanosuke as he got ready to punch Megumi.

"You would never punch me Sanosuke." Megumi said calmly.

"DAMN IT! YOU KNOW ME TOO WELL!" yelled Sanosuke as he turned away.

"Do you two always fight like this?" asked Shintai.

"No…..Not really…..Yes" answered Megumi and Sanosuke.

"Wow I never would have thought." said Hoshiko sarcastically.

"So your Sanosuke's cousin Hoshiko, right?" asked Megumi.

"Yes." answered Hoshiko as she turned towards Megumi.

"Well we better get some sleep before we continue." said Shintai.

"Yeah. Good Night." said Megumi and Hoshiko.

"Good night." said Sanosuke and Shintai as the drifted off to sleep.

"I never knew they were so tired." said Hoshiko.

"Well Sanosuke can get really tired." said Megumi.

"Well we better sleep." said Hoshiko as she laid down.

"Yeah. Good night Hoshiko." said Megumi.

"Good night Megumi." said Hoshiko as both her and Megumi drifted off to sleep.


End file.
